lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
John
John Edward"Hit My Heart." Wikia. Retrieved on December 17, 2016. (referred to as Alex in the pilotask.fm/LostAndFoundMusicStudios. ASKfm (April 19, 2016). Retrieved on April 19, 2016.) is a singer at Lost & Found Music Studios. Biography Before the Show One day, John came home from school, looking to show his mother a drawing he did that day, and found her lying on the bed. He initially assumed that she was sleeping, but it turns out that she took her own life. This event changed John forever, causing him to become very shy and quiet. John started the band with Luke, deciding on this in the middle of a video game session with Luke. John became the back-up vocalist and lead guitarist in a band with James, Theo and Luke. Season 1 John struggles with his romantic feelings for Michelle and dealing with what happened to his mom — not wanting Michelle to get close because he is afraid she might see the real him. John is also afraid he is the reason his mom died, not telling Michelle how he feels and living in the Boys' Band's van Pink Midnight, as well as not wanting Michelle to find out. Season 2 John continues to struggle with telling Michelle about his feelings for her. Michelle suggests being just friends and John agrees. The awkwardness between them disappears and they start to hang out more often. Eva reaches out to John for a favor. She finds herself wanting to get her first kiss out of the way and John does as well so they decide to use each other as this meaningless kiss. They struggle to kiss each other at first but at the end of the episode they do and both realize they're ready to make moves on the person they really like, Michelle being John's person of choice. John finds himself noticing a worsening mental health in Clara to the point of him assisting in her taking time off from Lost & Found to go to the hospital. Once seeing this play out, he is reminded of how his mother acted. John then reveals that his mother took her own life and he found her. After this, he shows signs of similar issues by sabotaging himself with Michelle. At the end of the finale, Michelle declares her love for John after he tells her he is broken and doesn't want to hurt her. Personality Ever since his mother passed away,"Lost and Found (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on December 13, 2015. John has been withdrawn, shy, and quiet. He often talks to Luke about his experience of losing a loved one when Luke is down. Sharing how he learned to "live in the moment" and take advantage of what's in front him, with regards to being part of a band with his three best friends. Physical appearance Characteristics John has fair skin, green eyes and brown hair. John is relatively short. Wardrobe He is often seen wearing a beanie, a flannel shirt and jeans. Relationships Luke Luke is John's best friend and confidant. They have known each other for ages and often confide in each other about girls and music. The two are often seen hanging out on the patio at Java Junction. Thomas John has a negative relationship with his widowed father, Thomas, whom he often argues with over small things like taking the trash out. Michelle John has romantic feelings for Michelle. Michelle, who feels the same way, is aware of John's romantic feelings. However, John is not aware of Michelle's feelings towards him. Although in Season 2, their relationship develops. Eva From the already-aired episodes, it can be gathered that Eva is one of John's friends. In the Season 1.5 Trailer, John nearly kisses Eva, but Luke enters and interrupts the moment. Songs *"Lost and Found" *"Broken By You" *"Original" *"Best Day" *"Day After Day" *"Heart Shape" *"Thunder Keeps Roaming" *"I Found My Voice" *"Can't Buy Fame" *"True Love" *"How Far We've Come" *"You Could Have It All" Gallery Notes References Category:Characters Category:The Next Step Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Guitarists Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Pianists Category:Featured articles Category:Lost & Found Music Studios Members Category:Lost & Found Category:Keyboardists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:John's Family